


喀麦拉

by Killde_Achilles



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killde_Achilles/pseuds/Killde_Achilles
Summary: ptsd 4但，然后是尼禄没拿阎魔刀的if





	喀麦拉

但丁坐在事务所里，桌子上放着阎魔刀，佛杜那的事情结束之后，他最后还是带回了它，尼禄拒绝留下这把武器，理由是这把刀对但丁而言意义非凡。他抬头看了一眼钟，现在时间已经很晚了，翠西和雷蒂又两个人不知道跑哪里去了，事务所里冷冷清清的，只有他一个人。

他抚过长长的刀身，拔出一小截，从刀刃上看见了自己的身影。“维吉尔…”他低声道。他曾经很长一段时间都被那种痛苦的感觉淹没，当他杀死黑骑士、杀死维吉尔之后，他常常梦到那个，永无止尽的噩梦。虽然他仍会睡觉，但是大部分时候他都尽可能保持着清醒，仿佛只要一闭上眼睛，梦魇就会追上他。他放下刀，摊开手，看着掌心，那里的伤痕早愈合消失了，但他时常感到疼痛。他记得在特米尼格塔上，他们曾多次战斗，直到维吉尔最终摔入魔界。他想要抓住他，却被阎魔刀划了一道。但丁始终藏着那只手套，他在夜深人静时会把这些过去的记忆从深深的底层挖掘出来，反复地体味。

他闭上眼睛，这个场景在他记忆里重复了无数次，飞溅的水花，刀剑相接的火星，还有血，同源的斯巴达之子的血，滴落到水中，融进去，把那河染成红色，流下魔界。当一切都在那里汇集，他们相互的分歧、苦痛的回忆都达到了顶峰，如果他曾知道如何挽留……

他并不渴望力量，他所希望的很简单，却永远不可能实现。他想起来那种被刀身贯穿的冰冷，鲜血涌出，他刚想爬起来，却被维吉尔反身一下，重新被叛逆插在了地上。他只能眼睁睁地看着维吉尔的背影消失，他张口、发不出声来，血沫在喉口哽咽着。

但丁感觉到有什么东西从手上流下来滴到了桌子上，温热的液体。他睁开眼睛，阎魔刀不知何时被他自己拔了出来，划伤了手掌，就如旧年的伤口重新裂开了一样。

他跪倒在地上，手上沾满了鲜血，他的、维吉尔的，也许只有死亡能给他带来解脱，但丁这么想着。黑骑士那句微弱的生日快乐，让他回想起早该被抹去的童年的誓言，他拿起了项链，对半分开的项链，正如他失去的哥哥，他的另一半，他的灵魂。童年的他们时常争抢彼此的东西，他记得维吉尔把项链从他脖子里扯下来的感觉，还有那种坠落感，力之刃、两条项链，河流般踏向尽头的双子的命运，他时常思考，如果那时候跌落的是自己——

不，还要更早，一切的开端，那个小小的衣柜。如果当时是维吉尔被他们的母亲藏在衣柜里，他们的命运是否会有所不同？他会成为另一个维吉尔而他的兄长会成为自己？与维吉尔共度的时光像是尘封下的石碑，模糊却美丽，包括他们的性爱。最开始只是幼时孩童们的迷茫与尝试，幼嫩的唇瓣相贴，纯真且美好。再到青年时高塔上雨夜里的争夺与暴力的进入，撕裂的伤口与血，野兽般饥饿，渴求着彼此的肉体，谁也不愿意低头认输，哪怕是性上也得分个高低。

但丁硬了，他犹豫了一下，拉开了裤链，左手扶上阴茎，借着血液润滑，轻轻撸动着，被割裂的皮质手套摩擦着茎身，手套是露出的两根手指蹭着顶端，他遏制不住地发出小声的呻吟，血液顺着手心慢慢流下去，和裤子的颜色融为一体。但丁喜欢红色的衣服，即便被血染透也是一样的艳丽。他拿着阎魔刀，那是他和维吉尔之间唯一的连接。阎魔刀曾经折断了，像是为了印证他弑兄的行为，埋没了他最后一点幻想与希望，他亲吻着刀柄、刀鞘，他的兄长，他迷恋着的人，他失落的一切。

维吉尔已经不在了。

但丁闭上眼睛，猛烈地射出来。血液与精液混合在一起，有几滴还溅到了阎魔刀上，他无力地念着那个名字，紧紧握拳，他失去了维吉尔。


End file.
